Animorphs - The Rescue
by Vyla Xenia
Summary: The Animorphs' adverture ends in this exciting screen-play.


ANIMORPHS   
  
THIS IS THE EPISODE WHERE YOU WILL FIND OUT THE ANIMORPHS'S FULL NAMES!  
  
Jake: The leader of the Animorphs, strong, honest and brave.  
Marco: Cheeky, optimistic, very clever and wide awake, cute.  
Rachel: Tall, blond, pretty, is very brave and likes to fight, Xena: Warrior Princess.  
Cassie: The tree hugger. Is small and black, loves animals and her parents are vets.  
Tobias: The Bird Boy. Trapped in morph but a creature called the Ellimist gave him back his morphing power.  
Ax: The only Andalite on Earth who survived the ship being blown up. Looks like a blue deer, with a human chest and arms, a mouth less face, 2 extra eyes on stalks and a blade on his tail.  
  
Glossary:  
Animorph; the people above who were given the morphing power by Ax's dying brother, Elfangor.   
Acquire; to morph, you must acquire it's DNA, by touching the animal and thinking about it.  
Yeerk; an alien slug species, blind, slow but they have to take over another species by going in it's brain.  
Controller; someone who has been infested/possessed by a Yeerk, they can't move they can only think, like in the Exorcist.   
Dapsen; Yeerk swear word  
  
THE RESCUE   
  
(the Animorphs are in Cassie's barn, discussing Marcos mother and Jake's brother)  
  
Jake: (walking around) We have to save them, we really do! I just do not want anybody else ending up as controllers, slaves to the Yeerks who are alive inside their own minds with no power whatsoever to move or speak or even cry, their Yeerks, opening their memory, tapping into their thoughts, tormenting you, controlling you.  
Marco: Yeah, I get your point Jake, but how on Earth are we supposed to save thousands of controllers?   
Tobias: (in human morph) Marco's right. Controllers are everywhere and could be anyone! There is no way of knowing.  
Cassie: (cleaning animal's cages out) I just hate the Yeerks soooo much! Why do they do this? Why?  
Ax: The Yeerks need power. They only enslave us to become the most powerful species in the universe.  
(Cassie's dad comes in.)  
Cassie: Ax! Hide!  
Cassie's dad: Cass, I'm just popping out to pick your mum up from work.  
Cassie: OK, see ya soon.  
Ax: That was a close call.  
Rachel: Remember when Jake became a controller for a few days?  
Jake: Don't remind me. It was hell.  
Cassie: And all other controllers must be going through hell, too.  
Rachel: Could I please speak? Well, we tied Jake up for 3 days...  
Marco: Yeah, that was the easy part. Of course we had to stop him morphing a tiger and escaping.  
Rachel: Shut Up! Then we left him and the Yeerk crawled out. It needed the Kandrona rays to survive, every 3 days, but it couldn't get to them so it died.  
Marco: Like we don't already know.  
  
(In Jake's house)  
Jake: Right, my mum and dad are out till 11pm, and Tom comes back from The Sharing in about 10 minutes.  
Ax: So, let me repeat your orders, Prince Jake.  
Jake: Don't Call Me Prince!  
Ax: Your orders are my pleasure, Prince Jake. So we are to hide, and when he comes in, grab him, take him to the garage that you never use, tie him up and gag him, leave him for 3 days ,he is free, and we all live happily ever after. Is that it? I believe it may not work.  
Tobias: What, what could go wrong?  
Ax: Well, the Yeerks will know that something is up when he doesn't attend the Sharing or Kandrona session and will go hunting for him. They may remember you, Prince Jake, and they know where you live, that you're his brother and look here.  
Cassie: Yeah, but they don't know who, or WHAT he is, an Animorph I mean.  
Ax: Well, Cassie, this is a chance we shall have to take.  
Marco: Yes, a chance. We're quite familiar with them now, aren't we? It should be a new game show - Stay and become a slave, or go and die. Neither? Soz mate, you have to chose!  
Ax: Ah yes, Game shows. I watched them on your primitive television. Tele! Don't you even have Midi wave MV?!  
Tobias: He's coming, he'll be here in 2 minutes!  
Rachel: You sure it's him?   
Tobias: Rachel with these Hawk eyes, I could tell you if he had nits. Of course I'm sure.  
Jake: Has he?  
Tobias: No, he hasn't.  
Cassie: Aren't we going to morph to catch him? I mean, it's gonna we a bit hard as a human, isn't it?  
(The other Animorphs stare at Cassie)  
Marco: Of course we're going to morph! That's the whole point! Gosh, you're soooo slow at catching up! Err, what are we going to morph?  
Jake: Well...  
Tobias: Morph! He's coming!  
Marco: Get ready to DIE!  
(Jake morphs Tiger, Marco morphs Gorilla, Rachel morphs Bear, Cassie morphs Wolf, Tobias stays how he is, Ax morphs Rattlesnake)  
Marco: Sheesh! We've has this cool power for like, months and it still creeps me out!  
Ax: What is 'creep'?  
Rachel: It's like when yers in ss waling a oo don like it.  
Marco: We didn't get a word of that.  
Rachel: Sorry. My mouth was half bear but I wasn't ready for though-speaking yet.  
Ax: Everyone, hide!  
Rachel: I wish I'd chosen my cat morph, I can't hide properly.  
Cassie: Gutted! He he  
Tobias: Think lucky you're not an elephant!  
Rachel: Don't slag my Nelly!  
Tobias: Don't you think he'll notice that half of London Zoo have arrived? I mean, we are a bit obvious!  
Marco: Yeah, well.  
DOOR OPENS  
Tom: Mum, dad, I'm ho... Oh the parental units are not home. That gives me some time to think.  
Cassie: NOW  
THE ANIMORPHS AND AX GRAB A KICKING SCREAMING TOM AND DRAG HIM TO THE GARAGE  
Tom: What the... Andalite Bandits! Gerroff me!!   
Marco: Andalites? Why, we are here to save you, TOM! That's right Temrash one-one-four of the Sulp Niar Pool, you are gonna die!  
Rachel: Ready to demorph?  
Jake:Yep. Now, remember, we may be saving Tom here, but he is still a controller, and when he finds out that we are not Andalites, well, not all of us, he is gonna be very suprised. We must keep an eye of him at all times because if he escapes and tells Visser 3, we are...  
Marco: So dead I do NOT want to think about it.  
Cassie: Or worse, he may make us Controllers.  
Jake: Ready everyone, demorph.  
THEY DEMORPH  
Tom: Oh my Dapsen! You, Andalites, you're HUMANS? Jake, Marco, HUMANS?! As soon as I'm outta here, Visser 3 is gonna feed you to the Taxxons, you little fish!  
Rachel: Gag him.  
THEY GAG HIM WITH A PEICE OF TOM'S SHIRT  
Tom: Mmmmfff! Mmfff!  
Marco: Wait! Jake, your mum and dad are kinda gonna notice that something is missing from their family.  
Jake: Your right, for once, one of us are going to have to morph him for 2 hours at a time. It can't be me, Marco, Cassie or Rachel though. Tobias, Ax?  
Tobias: I will, I would LOVE a chance to do something slightly normal.  
Ax: I will too, just in case.  
THEY GO TO AQUIRE TOM  
Tom: Mmmfff! (pulls off gag suddenly) Get your hands off me, Andalite Filth!  
AX PULLS UP THE GAG AGAIN. THEY AQUIRE HIM AND HE CALMS DOWN  
Ax: O.T Prince Jake, I am ready to become your brother.  
Cassie: Um, Ax, I think you mean OK  
Ax: O.K O.k K K K O.  
Marco: (to Jake) Great, now he's playing with sounds in thought-speak!  
AX AND TOBIAS MORPH TOM  
Rachel: Cool! That is really weird. There's like, 3 Toms!  
Ax: Hello. My name is Tom. I would not like to go to the Sharing today thank you. U. Ank ku.  
Rachel: Ax, you MUST PLEASE try not to play with mouth-sounds!  
Ax: I can not heLLP iT. I dooo noTH have a mouth Th inh Andalite form. Lite. Li Th For Mh. And. Ah. Li Th For MH. Sorry. Sor eeeYA. S...   
Tobias: Hi Mum, Hi Dad! I'm home! My voice is really deep!   
Tom: Mmmff! MMMFFF!   
Tobias: Sorry Temrash, didn't catch a word of that!  
Jake: Marco, er, NO, Marco. Not Temrash. Temrash 1-1-4 was the Yeerk that infested me. This is some new Yeerk.  
Tom, my brother, I know that you are in there somewhere, and I know that you are afraid, but this is our plan to set you free and get that slug out your head. I'll explain EVERYTHING when you're free.  
  
NEXT DAY, AFTER SCHOOL IN CASSIE'S BARN. TOBIAS IS NOT THERE.  
Jake: Well, so far so good. Tobias is getting away with it and this is soooo much easier than when you set me free.   
Marco: You shouldn't say 'so far, so good'. The only time anyone ever says that is when every thing blows up in their face. I hope Tobias is OK. He would love a change from all them mice and shrews. Shrews, Rachel.  
Rachel: Shurrup Marco, I still hate shrews, whether I was one or not. By the way, Marco, have you ever visited the sane world?  
Marco: Nope.   
Cassie: How long has Tobias been in morph?   
Jake: Oh My Gosh! It's been 3 hours since he morphed last! I hope he had the sense to demorph sometime.  
Ax: He'll be alright. Tobias is very smart.  
Marco: And how would you know, Mr High and Mighty? Have you ever entered an insane world? Look, why don't we just forget this whole thing and go to a nudist camp.   
Marco: There aren't any round here.  
THE DAY OF TRUTH IN THE WOOD  
Marco: Da da da da da daaaaaaaa! Now, Mr Yeerk. This is your moment of truth. Will, or will you not, be, Dead?!  
Ax: He he, he's doing a TV show! I understand now!  
JAKE ROLLS HIS EYES  
Tobias: Will this take long? I'm starving.  
Cassie: Yeah, and I have got to help my dad fix some injured racoon's leg, and clean out the horse and finish my homework.   
Ax: What subject? I might be able to help you with it.  
Cassie: Science. How stars become Super novas.  
Ax: Right, I'm an expert on that. Really.  
Cassie: Hmmm. Alright. But don't tell me too much. We have learnt it the way humans have discovered it, using our PRIMITIVE telescopes. It would look really strange if I suddenly started talking about something that we won't learn for maybe another 100 years. Especially if Mrs. Daniels is a Controller.  
Jake: Look, lets get down to business. The Yeerk has been deprived of Kandrona rays for 3 days. He should be dead.  
Rachel: Lets do it!  
  
JAKES GARAGE  
Tom/Yeerk: Ahhhh! Die You slug! Die Die Die! Oh no. The Fugue! Ahhhh! Yes! Yes! Die, you witch! You slimy puff! Son of a, I can't think of a name rude enough!!   
Tobias: Gosh, why on Earth is he screaming?   
Rachel: It's like he's talking half as himself, half as a Yeerk!  
Ax: Yes, he is beginning to gain control over the dying Yeerk. See how he's slapping himself.  
Marco: Move over! I can't see through this bliming key hole.  
Jake: Get up on the window then!   
Cassie: Look! There it is! The Yeerk, on the floor!  
Jake: He's free! Yes Yes YES! Oh thank God! I'm in!  
JAKE BURSTS IN TO TOM  
Jake: Tom! Tom Tom TOM!  
Marco: Tom? I thought it was David!  
Jake: Tom!  
Tom: Jake ! Oh my blinking baboons! Thank you Thank You! So Much! I can not believe it. I'm FREEEEEEEEE!  
Marco: I'm FRAAAAAAAAA!  
TOM CRIES  
Rachel: Here, let me untie you!  
Tom: I really don't believe I'm free! I wish I'd never gone to the Sharing! Stupid Mary! That last 2 years was Hell!  
Jake: Well, you're free and safe now!  
TOM DANCES THEN HUGS HIS BROTHER  
  
IN JAKE'S ROOM PARENTS ARE OUT  
Tom: How did you know I was a... slave?  
Jake: We'll tell you everything, then, if you wish, you may join us. We need another member.  
Tom: Join?  
Jake: Yes. Join. We are fighting the Yeerks. I suppose you know of the Andalites?  
Tom: Yes. I, uh, Slug, was fighting them.  
Jake: Uh huh. Well, you probably know Ax is one in his normal body. They can morph. Ax and Tobias morphed you when you were tied up. And 2 years ago last week, we took a route through the construction site and met Ax's dying brother, a warrior Andalite, Elfangor.  
Tom: Yes. The Yeerk called him, That Foul Beast.  
Ax: Hmmph. Thanks.  
Tom: Sorry, um, Aximilli-Esgaroth-Isthill. Hey. You knew that Temrash 1-1-4 infested me? I remember, ages ago, when he was trying to get you to come to the Sharing. He got so angry cos you wouldn't come, he let the mask slip, and revealed something not human. All the time I was screeming at the Yeerk! Stop it! You can't do this! But you knew all along!  
Jake: I know. I you know even before that, when some wild animals invading the Pool, and you came so close to being free? I was that tiger Tom. I tried to save you. I wanted you to be free more than anything else in the world. But when you were re-possessed, I couldn't get to sleep that night. I cried and cried. And then, Tobias was trapped in morph.  
Tom: Oh, my God.  
TOM WHIMPERS  
Jake: We'd better get back to business here. O.K, Elfangor gave us a blue box, and when we touched it, it gave us morphing powers. We still have the box. Cassie and Ax hide it .Once this boy, David, got hold of it, and he miss-used his power, so we trapped him as a rat. But…  
Tom: Morph? Luckeeeeee!  
Marco: Morph? Luckaaaaaaaahhhh!  
Jake: We have had many, many close calls. We have come closer to death than you can ever imagine. Marco, he even died once.  
Marco: I was in gorilla morph. I loved dying.  
Rachel: We have also learnt of many alien species - the Andalites, the Yeerks, the Hork-Bajir, who are actually very peaceful and use their horns to strip bark from trees, the Chee, who we are friends with one of them, the Gedd, and many more.  
Tobias: There is, unfortunately, a time limit. 2 hours. You can not stay in morph for over 2 hours, otherwise you will become trapped. I'm the fine example.  
Tom: You? But you're a human. And you can morph.  
Tobias: Yes, I was being eaten, when a very powerful god-like spirit, an Ellimist, gave me back my morphing powers. I can morph human, but only for 2 hours at a time.  
Jake: We tried adding an extra member, but it didn't work. He miss-used his powers. We had to exclude him, by trapping him in rat morph.  
You may or may not wish to join our group. The Animorphs. But, if you do, or don't, you must swear, never, never, to tell anyone of this.  
Tom: I understand. I wish to join your group.  
Jake: Very well. We shall meet at midnight, in my room. Ax, bring the Blue Box.  
Ax: Yes, my Prince.  
  
MIDNIGHT, JAKE'S ROOM  
Jake: Ok? Everyone here. Ax, the box please.  
Rachel: You sure you wanna do this? You could end up dead.  
Marco: That doesn't sound very Xena: Warrior Princessy.  
Tom: Dead? Death can not be half as bad as being a controller.  
Jake: I know. I was one, for 3 days.  
TOM LOOKS AT JAKE, WHO NODS  
Jake: Tom, this is NOT a dream, OK?  
Now, I want you to press your hands against this box, and concentrate on it.  
TOM DOES THAT  
IN 5 SECONDS, HE HAS THE POWER!  
Tom: I felt a pleasurable tingling. Is that normal?  
Jake: Completely. Tom, welcome to the Animorphs.  
Tom: Cool! What can I do to morph. I HAVE to try this out!  
Cassie: Well, to morph something, you must have a disciplined mind. You must hold or touch the creature you want to morph, concentrate on it, and the DNA will be absorbed into you.  
The animal will become calm, relaxed and you may than morph that creature, by thinking about it. To demorph, concentrate on your original self.  
Tobias: Remember, no longer than 2 hours at a time.  
Tom: What can I morph?! I wanna morph something right now!  
Jake: I'll go get Homer. He was the first thing I morphed.  
Marco: No, you didn't! You are already a dog!  
Ax: Oh, two more points. You get the animal's instincts in there with you. Sometimes, they're really strong, and you have to fight hard to control them. Secondly, you can't morph your human everyday clothes.  
Tom: Great. So I'll be naked. How do you…Wait, what do you mean, everyday clothes?  
Cassie; Well, you can only morph really tight stuff, like, wait, why don't we show you ours? We always wear them.   
Jake: I'm not, but you lot, go ahead.  
THE OTHERS STRIP TO THEIR MORPHING CLOTHES  
Tom: Nice dress sense!  
Jake: Well, if you wear anything else, like shoes, they end up shredded.  
Tom: Morph something. I wanna see. Preferably something not disgusting.  
Rachel: Cool! I feel like morphing!  
Jake: Cass, Rach, don't look at me, I'm kinda naked.  
Cassie: Right, this is my chance!  
Tom: What-ya gonna be?  
Jake: Um, I'll morph Homer.  
Marco: And I'll morph my Irish Settler.  
Tobias: I'll morph me.  
Rachel: I will be, um, Melissa's cat, Fluffer McKitty.  
Ax: And I'll morph me.  
Cassie: I'll be a horse, no, a wolf.  
THEY START MORPHING  
Tom: Urr! Whoh! That is sooooo weird! Ax, you look very, very strange.  
Rachel: So, Tom, what do you think of our new make-overs?  
Tom: Very nice…hey! I can hear you in my head!  
Jake: Yeah, when you're not human, you can 'though-speak'. It's like telepathy.  
Tom: Right. Well. You can de-morph now.  
THEY DEMORPH  
Tom: Can you morph each other?   
Rachel: Yeah. Once, Cassie morphed me.  
Tom: Cool! That is so cool, you lot make ice look like fire! Well, what shall I morph? Can I morph your cat, Rachel?  
Rachel: No. You have to acquire a true animal.  
Jake: Tom, why don't you morph me? For your first morph, it won't be too strange for you.  
Tom: OK. Oh, does it hurt?  
Ax: Thanks to our wonderful technology, no. It does not hurt.  
Jake: Put you hand on my arm, and concentrate. I will go in a trance.  
TOM ACQUIRES JAKE  
Rachel: Cass, here's your chance to rape him.  
CASSIE SHOVES RACHEL FREINDILY  
Tom: Done. Now, I'll concentrate again, and then, I'll be Jake!  
Cassie: Wait! Put some tight clothes on first.   
Tom: Opps.   
TOM GOES INTO THE HALL AND PULLS ON SOME BIKE SHORTS.  
Tom: Ready. Will I be naked in Jake morph, or what.  
Cassie: Well , yes. But we won't look!  
Tom: Here goes!  
HE STARTS TO MORPH  
Tom Hey! I'm falling! This is so cool! Jake, I'm you! I'm you!  
Jake: Yeah - here put my PJs on, quick!  
Rachel: Hey! Cool!  
Tom: This is awesome! I'm Jake!   
HE DOES A LITTLE DANCE  
Jake; Right. Enough. Demorph.  
Tom: Damn!  
Rachel: Wait, while we're at it, why don't we all acquire each other?   
Marco: Why?  
Rachel: Oh, I dunno. We might need it sometime and…  
KNOCK ON DOOR  
Jake's dad: Jake? Are you awake still?  
Jake: Quick! Hide! And morph something small, like a fly! Yeah, dad, you err. Um, good night dad.  
Jake's dad: Go to sleep, Jake.  
Tom: You can morph flies? Yuck!  
Tobias: well, I haven't acquired one, but yeah, we can morph whatever really!  
Cassie: Yup. Flies, ants, termites, cockroaches.   
Tom: Roaches? That is gross.  
Jake: Lets acquire each other, in turn. Cassie, you don't need to acquire Rachel, Tom, not me, Ax, not me. Aren't I popular!  
Ax: What about Tobias? He's a morph. You can't acquire morphs.   
Tobias: Yeah, but it's my real body now. Try it anyway.  
AX ACQUIRES TOBIAS  
Ax: It worked! But this means that the human body will not though  
Rachel: Well, lets do it!  
THEY ALL ACQUIRE EACH OTHER IN TURN  
Marco: Cool! Now, Rachel, I can tie you up and morph you, and no one will ever know! Ha.  
Jake: Tom, we need to find you some proper animal morphs. Tomorrow's Saturday. We'll go to The Gardens and you can acquire some strong morphs. We all need at least one, and Rachel has 2! Ax, Cassie, I'm not saying your strong morphs are bad, but the wolf could be better, and Ax, you may need to fight non-Yeerks, and then your Andalite body will not do I'm afraid.  
Tom: How about Homer to start with? He's lying on your bed.  
Jake: Great ID. Go right ahead!  
TOM ACQIURES AND MORPHS HOMER THE DOG  
Tom: Ohh! This is creepy! I, my skin has gone furry! And look! At tail! My no a spro, wha wat ?!  
Jake: You have to though-speak now. Think the words to us 6.  
Jake: Hello? Can you hear me?.  
Rachel: Yup. Well, maybe not hear me but you now what I mean!  
Marco: Come on Tom! Morph!  
Tom: Shut it, Marco! Well this is mega! My nose is soooooo cool! I can smell so much! Urh! Cass! What is that on your hand! Roadkill?  
Cassie: Um, well…  
Tom: And Jake! You used my shampoo! Rachel! You have 2 sisters, aged about 5 and 10. The younger one ate a bacon roll for supper!  
Ax: I've been a wolf! The smell is really excellent! Not as good as taste though!!  
Tom: Yeah, what ever. I can't believe any sense is a good as this!  
Tobias: Hawk eyes are fantastic. Wait till you morph Tobias!.  
Tom: Birds! You can fly! Oh, this will be great!  
Marco: Uh ha. 'Specially the killing and dying.  
  
NEXT DAY, CASSIE'S BARN  
  
Tom: So many animals!  
Cassie: Well, this is the famous Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic! What-ya expect?  
Rachel: Now, Tom. You have 4 human morphs, a red-tail hawk, an Andalite, and a dog.  
Cassie: I suggest you find a fast morph, like a horse. I have two horse morphs.  
Marco: Two? How come two?  
Cassie: The first morph I ever did, and Minipolis Max!  
Tobias: Oh yeah! Him!  
Tom: OK. And why don't you lot morph some more too.   
Ax: There's no point, we have what we need.  
Tom: Well, I'm gonna acquire every animal I can. The more, the merrier!   
Tobias: Fine. Anyway, I need some. I don't have many morphs.  
Cassie: Here's a horse. Everyone, acquire.  
Jake: What? All of them? There's two females here, same size, same colour, same everything. You want us to acquire them both?  
Tom: Yup. Every, single creature.  
EVERYONE ACQUIRES EACH OF THE 3 HORSES  
Cassie: Done?  
EVERYONE NODS  
Cassie: K. We'll go inside and acquire every single animal in turn. As well as any beetles or lizards or whatever on the floor. This is going to take ages. And, really, there is no point. I'm just going to acquire any animal I haven't got.  
Jake: Same here.   
Marco: Ax, I hope the answer you give me is a no, but is there a limit to the number of animals we can acquire.  
Ax: Yes. You can only acquire 5.   
Jake: Huh? You're kidding, right?  
Ax: Yes. Prince Jake! I am kidding!  
Tom: Look! A spider on the floor. I'm gonna acquire it. Hello little spider!  
Cassie: I need a spider morph. Are you going to acquire it, Marco. You already have a Wolf Spider.  
Tom: Go on!  
Marco: Fine, might as well. I might be able to break your heart then, Rachel.  
Rachel: What? You haven't already?  
THEY ALL ACQIRE SPIDER, AND SPEND ABOUT HALF AN HOUR ACQUIRING AND CHOSING TOM'S MORPHS.  
HE IS OBBSESSED WITH ACQUIREING AS MUCH AS HE CAN  
Cassie: I need to get you a bird of prey morph. An owl and a raptor. Unfortunately, and unusually, we don't have any today.  
  
LATER, THEY FLY TO THE GARDENS TO PICK SOME STRONG MORPHS FOR TOM  
Rachel: OK Lets de-morph. Cassie, we're gonna have to go behind the habitats again.  
Tobias: I'll get a few strong morphs too, we'll we're here.  
THEY DE-MORPH  
Cassie; Right, Tom. Here is the lion enclosure. We have 2, a male and a female, but I'd suggest the male, as they are stronger.  
Tom: Lions. This will be scary. At least they go in to a trance. Hey, Can I acquire both?   
Rachel: Well, if you badly want to, but acquire the one farthest away too, that way, if he comes out of his acquiring trance before you've finished acquiring the other one, and he sees you, you won't have to run as far.  
TOM NERVOUSLY ENTERS THE LION ENCLOSURE AND ACQUIRED THE LION AND LIONESS.  
Tom: I did it! That was scary! I kept think he'd wake up and eat me!  
Marco: I don't know why he didn't, I sure would have done.  
Cassie: Look! Their doing a Bird of Prey show! I know that man who's leading it. I'll get him to let you hold one, andf you can acquire it.  
Tom: What, in front of people?  
Rachel: Either that or you don't go flying.  
THEY GO ROUND THE BACK OF THE SHOW TENT  
Cassie: Hi, Bill!  
Bill: Oh, hi ya Cassie! Come to see our birdies?  
Cassie: Uh huh. Tom here, he's really like, into raptors, and he was wondering if you'd let him hold one. They are gentle right?  
Bill: Sure thing. Tom, we have a peregrine falcon (Jake smiles), a kestral, a Honey Buzzard, Sparrow Hawk, a Goshawk and Snowy, the Barn Owl.  
Tom: Cool. Jake, which one!?  
Jake: 'Sup to you. But I suggest a smaller one to start with.  
Tom: Right. How about the Sparrow Hawk?   
Bill: Yup. Here you you. Woah, isn't she a beauty!  
Tom: She sure is.  
TOM ACQUIRES THE HAWK  
Tom: She's amazing! Could I hold the Goshawk?  
Jake: Another one…  
TOM ACQUIRES THE SPARROW HAWK, THE GOSHAWK, THE KESTRAL AND THE OWL. CASSIE ACQUIRES THE PEREGRINE FALCON AND THE GOSHAWK, RACHEL THE BUZZARD, MARCO THE KESTRAL AND JAKE THE OWL AND THE SPARROW HAWK.  
Bill: Oh, just a sec you guys! I think that Red Tailed Hawk's one of ours!  
Cassie: It's Tobias! Marco, morph something and though speak to Tobias to come here quick!  
Marco: What?   
Cassie: So that he can morph the owl!  
MARCO MORPHS A DOG AND TOUGHT SPEAKS TO TOBIAS TO COME HERE  
Tobias: I'm on my way!  
Rachel: Marco, you're scaring my buzzard.  
TOBIAS COMES AND, AFTER A WHILE, GETS TO ACQUIRE THE OWL AND THE KESTRAL  
Tom: What about Ax?  
Cassie: He'll have to make do.  
  
  
NEXT DAY AT THE MALL, THEY HOOK UP, BUT PRETEND THEY'RE NOT REALLY A 'GROUP'  
Jake: Marco, I'm gonna kick your butt on that Mario game.  
Marco: Mario? Yeah, right. Mario is for wimps. I could kick your butt, mouth and brain, blindfolded, if I played Mario. Well, if you had a brain.  
Jake: Fine, then. I'm nearly outta dosh anyway. How about that Curse Creeper game?  
Marco: OK, wait! Look, there's Tobias!  
Jake; Huh? Oh? Yeah, Tobias! Gosh, I haven't seen him in ages! TOBIAS!  
Tobias: Oh, Jake, Marco! What are you doing here?  
Marco: What are you doing here, you mean. You know, I have a feeling they don't do mouse meat in Mickey D's, Birdboy.  
Tobias: He he. Look! There's Rachel and Cassie! And someone else too.  
Marco: Cassie's here too? How did Rachel manage that?   
Rachel: Jake! Tobias!  
Marco: Marco!   
Tobias: I see you've bought your new boyfriend along. Phillip! Good to see you again.  
Ax: I'm not Rachel's boy… Opps, sorry. Cassie and Rachel took me to Cinnabon! Mmm!   
Tobias: I hope that's all he ate.  
Cassie: Apart from the plate, over a dozen pots of coffee-milk and an old lady's salad, yeah. That was pretty much it.  
Ax: Do you have any more silver disks that I can exchange for another Cinnamon bun or some globules?   
Jake: Perhaps after the mission, eh, Phillip?  
Ax; Yes. After the mission. Arf. Ter. Miss. Shun. Miss Shun.  
Marco: Phillip? Um, people are kinda staring. Perhaps you can experiment with Misses and Shuns later.  
Rachel: Can we please get down to business?   
Jake: Hey! That's my line!  
Tom: Um, what exactly is the mission?  
Jake: Well, our mission, is to try and get people to know about the Yeerks.  
Tom: But, I thought this was all private?  
Jake: We're not gonna tell them about our morphing abilities, but we are going to warn them about the Yeerks in a way that they will not think we're crazy or on drugs.  
Tom: How?  
Marco: you don't catch on very easily, do you!  
Rachel: We are going to do it the obvious way. Phone em, fax em, mail, go up there…  
Tom: Go where?  
Marco: Oh for goodness sake! The White House of course!  
Ax: A white house? Oh, yes, you told me, that's were the President lives, isn't it?  
Cassie: Yeah. I'm sooooooo glad that we got rid of that Yeerk who was trying to become President last year.  
Jake: The time I was taken.  
Tom: Oh, Jake!   
Tobias: Helloooo? Anyone still with this mission?   
Cassie: Yeah. We are going to write lots of letters to the President, but pretending they are from different people across the world. We know most controllers are here in America, but there must be several thousand in Europe and Aussie.   
Tobias: Of course, we will have to post them from these countries to.  
Marco: No! We will just post them to their own President or Queen or whatever.  
Rachel: Whatever? Marco! You must have respect!  
Jake: The first few will most probably be laughed at and thrown away, but what if the Whatever people get maybe a hundred or so letters, from different people, then they might think we are serious. Ax? We will have to e-mail some. Do you think that you could create a software that makes it impossible to track us?  
Ax: On your primitive computers? Certainly!  
Jake: Good!   
Cassie: Er, what about the ones that we have to post.   
Jake: Well, it's gonna be hard, but we will have to morph dolphins or sharks or whatever and, um, swim across the Pacific.  
Marco: Swim? You're kidding right?   
Jake: Yeah! We'll just morph flies or something, find a ship that's going to Europe, or wherever, then just pretend that we're passengers coz it would take over 2 hours, then get off, write or type a few letters, post them, and come back! What could possibly go wrong?!  
AFTER FLYING TO THE PORT HARBOUR, THE ANIMORPHS ARE GETTING READY TO MORPH FLIES. THE CHEE ARE PRETENDING TO BE THE HUMANS. TOM MAKES COMMENTS ABOUT HOW COOL FLYING IS THE WHOLE WAY, AND THE OTHERS USE THEIR NEW MORPHS.  
Cassie: Man, it is freezing!  
Rachel: I know! I badly wish there was some way or another to morph normal clothing.  
Marco: Tom! Your bike shorts!  
Tom: Yeah? What about them, Marky?  
Marco: Shurrup. They're…pink!  
Jake: Marco?   
Marco: Yes?  
Jake: Nothing.  
Ax: We'd better find somewhere to morph. I have to de-morph first.  
Tobias: Same here.  
Rachel: So, what are we going as? Flies, cockroaches, termites or ants?  
Marco: Not ants.  
Cassie: Not termites.  
Tobias: I don't have a roach-morph.  
Tom: You didn't acquire one in Cass's barn?  
Tobias: Nope. I guess it's flies.  
Rachel: Yuck. I hate doing flies.  
Jake: Come on, boys and girls, lets do it!  
Rachel: That's my line!  
Jake: Well, you used mine! Look! We can crouch behind those huge bins over there.  
THEY START TO MORPH BEHIND THE BINS  
Tom: AHHHHHHHH!  
Tobias: Gosh! This is defiantly still the most gross thing I've ever done.  
Tom: Marco? I think I'll sign you up to audition for a new horror movie.   
Rachel: Yeah? Before or after he's morphed? I hate this bit. My mouth! Yuck - it's growing! I think I'm gonna go tango with the toilet.  
Jake: You can't. There's no toilet small enough.  
Marco: Ah Rachel. The New Look. I'm gonna take a few photos of you and send them to Christian Dior. Urrrhhhhh!  
Rachel: You were saying?  
Marco: Damn. Can't watch the lovely beautiful Rachel turn into a freak anymore. My eyes have changed.  
Tom: Disgusting. I want to puke. Your eyes have just exploded into big balloons.  
Marco: Yup. Nothing more tantalising than seeing your friends turn into freako-maniacs.  
Cassie: Friends? Hey! Marco! Why don't you stay like that from now on?  
Tom: Hey! Cassie! It's not fair! You shrunk down to the size of a fly while staying completely human, then you keep your face until the last possible moment, and your eyes last of all! How come?  
Ax: Cassie has some talent for morphing.  
Tom: Oh yeah? But, Ax, you're an Andalite. You invented this technology, so how come you aren't a morphing expert?  
Ax: Morphing does not happen to be my speciality.  
Tobias: Ax, ever gonna get rid of that tail? You seem to have kept it through-out the morph.  
Ax: I like my tail. Besides, you still have your beak! Oh, no you don't!  
Cassie: Well I'm ready. Anyone else?  
Jake: I am.  
Ax: So am I.  
Rachel: Me too!  
Marco: And me three.  
Tobias: Um, nearly, just got to get rid of my talons. There. Ready.  
Tom: I'm finally finished. I seem to be very slow.  
Ax: It is probably because have not morphed very much before.  
Jake: Well? Are we doing this mission or not? Hurry up and follow me.  
Tom: These eyes are too weird. I can't adjust to the difference.  
Jake: Tom, do you think Tobias fancy's Rachel?  
Tom: I dunno.  
Rachel: Dunno what?  
Jake: Oh, ur, nothing really. Anyway, Tom, did you know that you can thought-speak privately? It's what I'm doing right now. Only you can hear me. Think your thoughts only to me. Say 'Rachel is an elephant'.  
Tom: Um, Rachel is an elephant?  
Jake: See? She didn't throw a mental. Only I heard it.   
Cassie: O.K guys and girls. I think we're nearly here. See that huge bridge over there leading to the big door? That's it. That's where we fly on, find somewhere to de-morph, morph to human if necessary, and pretend we're one of the passengers. If you see them asking for tickets or whatever, re-morph, and fly on!  
Tom: I hate these bodies, but they're so cool! I can fly backwards and forwards and up and down, and, oh boy, the sense of smell is awesome! I notice very bit of pooh, rotting meat, decaying flesh for, like, miles around!  
Jake: Know what we, or more like, I, did once, when we morphed flies to get on and aeroplane, and find our way back to the right gate? I had to get a really vile poopy nappy and hide it in a bin, so we could smell our way back!  
Tom: If flies could be sick, this would perfect timing.  
Rachel: Here we are. Ladies and gents, please take you seats, and be careful not to get sat on.  
Jake: Or get swatted, like I once did.  
Tom: You got swatted?  
Jake: Yeah. I was busted up pretty bad.  
Marco: Uh huh. We had to, like scrape his guts from the ceiling.  
Tobias: How are we gonna find our way back here again?  
Jake: Well, this ferry comes back to this harbour, port, whatever it's called. It's got 2 routes. This one, and the winter route to the mainland.  
Cassie: Yeah? How'd you find that out?  
Jake: Internet. Me, Ax and Tom did a little surfing last night.   
Ax: I hacked into NASA's site.  
Rachel: You what?  
Ax: Hacked into NASA's secret, private site. Turns out they've discovered a 'UFO' hovering above Earth.  
Cassie: How'd you hack on? I mean, isn't there loads of passwords and everything?  
Ax: Cassie, your computers are so primitive I could hack into Zero-space and disable it's 100 passwords, send a message via a scanner, and receive it on your TV. If you would ever seize any hope of discovering Z-space.  
Marco: Thank you for that fine…analysis, Mr. Isthill.  
Tom: Er, hello? The doors are closing.  
Marco: Ladies and gentlemen, and all fine space Martians, we shall be leaving the port in 5 minutes. Please try not to get killed on the way. Thank you, come again!  
Jake: Right, is Marco's done with his announcement, we can be on our way. I think just about everyone's on the upper decks, so lets buzz in, get to the bogs, and demorph.  
THE FLY TO AN UPPER DECK  
Cassie: Does anyone know where on the ship we are? These fly eyes are pathetic for reading signs! Where are the loos?  
Rachel: I smell pooh. We must be near. Everyone, follow the pooh! Don't let it get away!  
Marco: Yeah. Rachel needs it.  
Rachel: Hey! Look, straight ahead. These eyes are useless, but I think there's a sign that says 'Ladies'.  
Marco: O.K! Well that's fine for you. What are we guys supposed to do?  
Cassie: I bet the men's room is, yep, right behind us.  
Jake: Well what are we waiting for? Come on!  
Ax: We'll meet you out in about 10 of your minutes.  
Cassie: There's only one cubical. Lets hope people don't notice when 2 girls walk out.  
Rachel: Um, how are we supposed to lock the door?  
Cassie: I'll morph my hands as quickly as I can, then I'll lock the door.  
Rachel: Let's do it!  
Jake: Well, at least they're all empty. Morph here, or in a bog?  
Ax: What is a bog?  
Marco: If you badly want to know, we'll tell you when you de-morph  
Tobias: Come on, morph!  
THEY ALL MORPH  
Cassie: Right. We're safe.  
Rachel: Good. At Least no'one will see us. I wonder how the chaps are.  
MENS ROOM - DOOR OPENS  
Man: Andalite!  
Ax: Prince Jake! What should I do?  
Jake: Knock him out!  
AX USES THE SIDE OF HIS TAIL TO KNOCK HIM OUT.  
Tom: Ax, you had better go in one of those small rooms and morph to human - quick!  
Ax: Yes, I am in, and I will be human very soon.  
Tom: Hurry!  
Ax: Ready. Tom, what are those strange things in there? There-ra?   
Tom: Um, ask Marco  
Marco: Me? Why me?  
Tobias: They are human waste disposal systems.   
Ax: Pretty primitive. Prit. Tive. Ti-va.  
Marco: We'd better go. The girls are probably asleep.  
Rachel: Ah! Marco! My long-lost darle!  
Cassie: We thought something bad had happened.  
Tom: Uh-huh. Ax got seen. By a controller.  
Rachel: Fab-u-listic. What did you do? If he gets back to Visser 3, we're ...  
Marco: So dead I do NOT want to think about it.  
Cassie: So. Where do you wanna go? Deck? Dining hall. (to Rachel) Shop?  
Rachel: Yeah! Come on Cassie!  
Cassie: Rachel! Rachel! Gerroff me!   
Marco: It's OK Cass. I'll get Rachel for you.   
Tobias: Rachel. You have no money.  
Tom: (at a passer-by who was staring) Yes? We have got to get some clothes. Here we are, dressed in leotards and spandex, and barefoot.  
Jake: Hmmm. Rachel, I don't mean it in a way some other guy might, but if you had some shoes, you'd look pretty much OK.  
Rachel: What? In this halter-neck, and pedal-pushers?  
Cassie: Yeah. You're last on the clothing list. What about me? I'm wearing pink and green cycling shorts and a swimming costume with a hole!  
Marco: Opps. Careful Cassie. You could get arrested for in-decent exposure. Or just decent.  
Rachel: Ahhh! Come 'ere!  
Tom: Um, I don't really want to steal, but there's a lost-property thing over there.   
Jake: It's the best we can do. Anyway, no'one really comes to lost property.  
Tom: Um, could we have a look in lost-property? We, um, seem to have mis-layed some stuff.  
RECEPTIONIST GIGGLES.   
Receptionist: Um, yeah. You look like you have lost some stuff!  
MARCO GIVES HER A PLAYFUL EVIL  
Marco: Remember, if you see something you want, go 'Ah! Found it!'.  
Tobias: Look! My, um, Reebok sweater! And my plimsolls!  
Jake: This is, um, mine. These trousers.  
Marco: Cool! My Nike trainers!  
Cassie: This will, um, is mine. This tee-shirt, and these shorts.  
Rachel: See? Cassie has no sense of fashion what-so-ever. Wear these shorts.  
Ax: I'll just wear these, um, artificial hooves.  
Rachel: I need some shoes! And preferably high-heels.  
Jake: Right? I think we've all got something. Thanks, lady. Lets put them on, then.  
Cassie: Lets go up on deck. It's so hot in here!  
Jake: K. It's over there.  
Rachel: Woah! It's kind of windy, huh?  
Tom: Look at that boy! He is sliding along on his feet!  
Ax: Your weather is amazing! Mazing! Maze-ing-ah! Wind, rain, snow, hail, sunshine! On our planet we have ra-a-a-in at midnight, then dryness-ah until midday, then some more rain until dusk, then dryness again-ah! Then it's hot from when the midday rain ends, to midnight, all the rest of the time it's cold! Your weather is totally unpredictable! Dictable! Ab-al!  
Marco: You should visit Britain. Man, their weather is awful! Especially Scotland. Cornwall's not so bad, but Scotland! I think they should rub out the definition of 'rain' in the Oxford Concise Dictionary and slap in a picture of Scotland!  
Cassie: Look at that sea! It's so rough! And I can't see any land around for miles, apart from behind us!  
Tobias: Watch me! Yah Ha!  
TOBIAS SKIDS ALONG SOME WATER BY THE WIND  
Jake: Careful!  
Tobias: Yes, dad.  
THE ANIMORPHS WANDLER AROUND THE SHIP FOR A FEW HOURS  
Tobias: Anyway, I best get back to the loos and morph back.  
Ax: So had I. I-ya.  
THE NON-HUMANS MORPH BACK AND THEY GO TO THE CAFÉ.  
Marco: Man, I wish I had some money with me, I'm starving!  
Man: Hey, you kids, can I see your passports?  
Rachel: Huh?  
Man: I said, let me see your passports.  
Marco: Oh no! I left mine in my, uh, room.  
Rachel: Uh, so did I.  
Cassie: We don't like to carry them around. Do you want us to go and get them?  
Jake: Psst! Rachel!  
Rachel: Uh, yeah?  
Jake: Play along. Uh, um, sir, I'll just go back to my room and get mine and my friends. You had better not come because my, um, mum is changing.  
Man: Well. Right, OK.  
Jake: Ax, come with me. Ax, we can't stay on this ship. We are gonna have to morph sharks or something. There are security fanatics everywhere! Plus that fact that some may be Controllers.  
Ax: You're right, Prince Jake. I'll morph something small then I'll thought speak to the others to jump into the sea and morph dolphins or sharks.  
Jake: Go in to the loos.  
Ax: You still haven't told me about loos.  
TEM MINUTES LATER, ALL THE ANIMORPHS AND AX HAVE GOT AWAY FROM THE GURAD AND MORPHED SHARKS.  
Jake: We figured dolphins might be a little playful and jump out the water. Being a shark is safer.  
AFTER ABOUT 3 HOURS, INCLUDING A DE-MORPH, THEY HAVE REACHED CORNWALL.  
AS RACHEL MORPHS BACK, SHE IS A MERMAID FOR A FEW SECONDS.  
Marco: Zo. Dis iz Inklant?  
Jake: Marco! That's not how the English accent is! It's: Hallooo. My name is Jaaake. I am Englarsh. I say carnt, not cant. Arnt. Not Ant.  
Ax: Would one of you tell me what this is all about?  
Cassie: De-morph. Ax, this is nearly half-way across Earth. We are on another, much, much smaller peice of land. This place is called Britain, and is part Scotland, part Wales, and part England. I suppose England is the main place, cos that's where the Queen and the Prime Minister are.  
Ax: Queeen? Queeeeeeen-uh? Queen is a good word. What is a queen? Is it like a prince?   
Rachel: Yup. The prince's mum. Even more important than the Prince. A queen is the female royal. A king is a male. You'd love English history, Ax. Especially the story of Henry VIII, and all their civil wars, Charles II! I'll get you a book all about it some time.   
Ax: Would you? That would be lovely.  
Jake: Well, this is what we…  
Tobias: Look!   
Tom: Huh?  
Tobias: Yeah! Sounds like our job has been taken care of!  
Rachel: What do you…  
Tobias: Look! At this newspaper! It looks like people in England know about the Yeerks! There is a huge front page story! It has info about what Yeerks are, how they live, suspected famous controllers, even stuff about that oat-meal thing! That's how they know! Plus, some Serbs dropped a bomb, right next to a huge underground Yeerk pool and hundreds of been-controllers ran free! This is soooooo cool! They have even captured some Yeerks and Hork-Bajir! Plus, all human Controllers which were oat-mealed that they know of are having very special brain surgery to remove the Yeerks! All others are being left to starve of Kandrona rays, and the Navy are searching for more Pools! You know how cool this is! It means, people in America are gonna know soon, too! And, did you know, Glycerine poured into a person's head dissolves Yeerks!  
THE OTHERS ARE WIDE EYED, OPENED MOUTHED…ETC.   
Cassie: YAHOOOOOO! This is so fab!  
Jake: Oh, great!  
Marco; What, so this trip was a whole waste?  
Tobias: Oh, God! There's more! Marco! A photo of your mum! She's freeeeeee!  
MARCO STARTS SOBBING  
Marco: Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! I can't believe it! I really can't!  
Tobias: There's an article - it explains about Yeerk ranking, and that this lady, Isabelle Williams, your mum, was the 13th most important Yeerk Controller! Says she's now saved and would love to return to Rhode Island, to go and live back with her husband, Michael and son, Marco!  
MARCO ACTS LIKE A PIG AND STARTS SQUEALING   
Jake: Lets get to civilisation. I think this is Cornwall. Oh, Ax, we might come back here in a few months. There is going to be an Eclipse of the sun, and this is one of the best places to see it!   
Ax; What? An eclipse? An actual, solar eclipse? My goodness! I have never seen one of those! We only get them about once every 1000 light years, even though we have 4 moons and 2 suns! I should love to watch your earth eclipse.   
Marco: I thought the Andalite accent was; ecc-uh lip-suh. Ssssss-uh.   
Jake: Everyone, morph a bird. We'll fly to Falmouth and try to hear if any one is talking about Yeerks.  
THEY MORPH RAPTORS AND TRY TO HEAR THE WORD 'YEERK'. TURNS OUT 'YEERK' IS A WORD USED MORE THAN 'THE'.  
Marco: Right! Who are we gonna tune in to? Everyone is talking about Yeerks!  
Jake: Try and over hear anything important.  
Ax: Are we going to tell them about the Andalites and our power?  
Tom: I think we should.   
Jake: Well, okay. I expect they already know about Alex Mack, Tia, Tony, Matilda and Bernard?  
Ax: Who are they? Can they morph too?  
Marco: Nah, Ax. They're stories about people who have pretend powers.  
Ax: Tell me about them. I like to hear about human fiction.  
Cassie: Well, Alex Mack was a girl who got splashed by a made-up chemical, GC 161. It gave her the power to move things by thinking about them, morph into a sort of puddle, with her clothes, and anything she is holding off the ground, and people, and shoot electricity from her finger. She used her power to stay hidden from the Chemical plant people.  
Tobias: Tia and Tony were humans from another planet who also had the power to move things, and undo locks, and thought-speak, and more. They used their power to get back home.  
Rachel: Matilda was a very smart girl of seven who could also move things with out touching them. She used her power to rid her school of her wicked principle, Miss Trunchball.  
Tom: Bernard was a boy who has a watch that could stop time in it's tracks. He used his watch mostly for selfish reasons, but also to help his friends.  
Ax: You humans have a wonderful imagination! Andalite imaginations are kind of limited to technology only.  
Jake: Hey! Is anyone still on this mission!?  
Cassie: Yeah, I am.  
Tobias: That girl knows about the Andalites! She is being interviewed by the TV crew. She used to be a controller and went off to fight the Andalite Bandits. Us. She knows all about them. She knows one or more are on Earth, and if the humans find them, we should become allies. She knows you Andalites are here to help us!  
Rachel: Fabulistic!   
Tom: How come only English people know about the Yeerks?  
Marco: Cos England's ickle. Word gets round real quick. I expect on TV and radio, e-mail, internet and magazines, that's all they're on about. Besides I think France and whatever also know about them.  
Rachel: Yeah. How come they didn't think everyone was mad?  
Jake: Because so many people yelled about it. Plus the bomb from Serbia. Plus the specimens. Plus the fact that the Yeerks know that in America it is very important to keep things secret, so they try harder to be secret. I suspect now America is also in hysterics about the Yeerks now already.  
Marco: So what are we gonna do?  
Jake: De-morph first. Then get down to some TV place and yell out all we know to the world!  
THEY ANIMORPHS DEMORPH AND MARCH UP TO A BBC STUDIO. IT IS BUSY, MOSTLY ABOUT THE YEERKS, BUT THEY GET THROUGH. THE CREW WANT ANYONE WITH INFO ABOUT THE YEERKS TO COME FORWARD.  
Crew: It is fantastic that you can join us. I understand that one of you is an Andalite who can morph. Would you like to show us in front of the camera?  
Jake: Go on Ax, let the world know.  
Ax: Right. Humans, I am an Andalite in Human morph. We Andalites created this technology to fight the Yeerks wherever they go throughout the galaxy. I have performed a Frolis Maneuver, the mixing of these human's DNA to create a single morph. I am now de-morphing to my original Andalite form. Form-uh.   
AX DE-MORPHS AND THE WHOLE WORLD GASPS  
SEVERAL PEOPLE SWEAR TOO CLOSE TO THE MICROPHONE, AND A MILLION CHILDREN REPEAT IT GLEEFULLY, TO GET SMACKED BY THEIR AWED PARENTS.  
Jake: We humans also have the morphing power, and these were given to us by a dying Andalite, a prince, Prince Elfangor. Ax's brother. He broke the Andalite law to help us humans. We have the box to give the morphing power, and I have decided that all the Army, Navy, Scouts, Guides, Cadets, anyone who is in the position to fight, may use this box, for free. You have to acquire an animal by touching it, then concentrating on it. Thanks to Andalite technology, you now have the animal's DNA inside you. To morph, just focus on that animal. The morphing process will begin, and it takes about 2-3 minutes. To de-morph, focus on your human body. And, never, ever stay in morph for over 2 hours. Or you will be stuck in that morph forever, and we can not waste time in lending back the box.   
THE PLAN GOES AHEAD, AND IN SEVERAL MONTHS, IMPORTANT PEOPLE ARE NO LONGER JUST HUMAN. THERE HAS BEEN A STRNAGE INCREASE IN THE NUMBER OF GUIDES AND SCOUTS, AND LOTS OF NAKED PEOPLE TRYING TO MORPH CLOTHES.  
THE ANIMORPHS AND THEIR FAMILY'S NOW LIVE IN BEVERALY HILLS, AND TRAVEL THE STARS. MARCO HAS A JOB IN HORROR MOVIES.   
SOON, THE YEERKS CANNOT BE BOTHERED TO INFEST HUMANS ANYMORE, AND LEAVE. VISSER 3 IS KILLED BY THE GERMAN TROOPS WITH GLYCERINE. THE ANDALITES ALSO VISIT EARTH, AND, ALTHOUGH THEY ARE A LITTLE ANGRY AT FIRST, THEY REGARD EARTH AS SOME HOLIDAY RESORT. THEY GIVE THE HUMANS COOL TECHNOLOGY, AND SOON PEOPLE ARE NOT ONLY WATCHING THE ECLIPSE FROM EARTH. THE UFO THAT NASA SAW WAS VISSER 3'S BLADE SHIP. THIS WAS VERY PRIMITIVE FOR THE ADVANCED HUMANS, AND QUICKLY SHREDDED IT.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
